


you mean everything to me

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-04-20 18:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hinata comforts komaeda while he vents
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	you mean everything to me

**Author's Note:**

> stress relief

"hinata-kun, do you think im worthless?" 

hinata stared at his boyfriend's eyes. it was quiet for a moment. 

"no. why would you think that?"

"it's just.." komaeda averted his gaze from hinata. "it's like everyone hates me and it just makes me feel worthless and just a waste a space." 

komaeda felt tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. 

"i mean.. i g-guess it doesn't really matter or anything, but it hurts knowing many p-people think about me that way." 

his lips started to tremble.

komaeda felt two gentle and soft hands cup his cheeks. hinata's thumbs wipe away komaeda's tears. this caused him to break down and start crying even more.

"baby, i love you and you aren't worthless to me. please don't think about yourself like that." 

komaeda couldn't respond. many tears were falling down his cheeks. the room was filled with sobs and gasps from the white-haired boy. 

hinata caressed his cheek and began stroking his hair, whispering a few "it's okay" and "i love you" in komaeda's ear. 

"komaeda, have you been hurting yourself lately?" 

komaeda felt like he was going to vomit. 

"no." 

"are you lying to me?"

komaeda squirmed. hinata's grip tightened. he grabbed komaeda's arm, pulling up his sleeves. 

fresh new cuts. hinata was shocked.

komaeda was ashamed. he promised hinata he wouldn't do that anymore, but he lied.

he felt his stomach tie up into knots.

"komaeda.."

"i'm sorry hinata-kun. a stupid scum like me lied to you. trash like me doesn't deserve to be your boyfriend.. i really don-"

hinata kissed his forehead gently. 

"let's go to the bathroom and fix this up, okay? when we're finished we can talk about this. i'm not mad at you at all i promise."

"but i-"

hinata kissed him, causing him to become silent. 

"after we talk and all, we can cuddle up and watch some movies together. does that sound good?"

"okay."

"just so you know, you mean a lot to me. you're my whole world, my everything. please don't forget that." 

komaeda smiled. 

"i love you hinata-kun."

"i love you too."


End file.
